One-Shot Book
by Pixeleve
Summary: This is a series of one-shots from my best-hit story, Stolen! Please go check it out if you haven't already, and yes, you CAN request a couple or a scene to be featured in here! Don't forget to read and review!
1. HawkXJay: Flowers

**HawkXJay**

Hawkpaw hauled herself around camp angrily. _Stupid Pinepaw! I'd just gotten back on duties, then_ this _happens! UGH!_

Hawkpaw noticed Jaypaw approaching her cautiously. The tom's jay blue eyes looked small, and nervous, and he kept twitching his tail tip. Hawkpaw lugged herself over to him, but before she could say a single word, Jaypaw blurted, "meet me by the river at dusk!" and he was gone in a flash. Hawkpaw blinked, processing what just happened.

Shaking her head, still confused, Hawkpaw was kindly given a robin by Cardinalpaw. Taking a rather large bite, Hawkpaw drove herself crazy with wondering about Jaypaw. _Maybe I said something rude… But what? O-or maybe he's gonna say that he doesn't really like me!_ Finishing the red bird, Hawkpaw scooped dirt over its bones and stood up best she could, then it hit her. Hawkpaw looked at the sky, to see it darkening.

Hauling herself through the dirt-place quickly, she carefully dragged her hind leg behind her. The silver moonlight perfectly shone on Jaypaw's long, white pelt, and perfectly reflected in his bright blue eyes as he turned to meet her.

Fireflies danced around them, flickering dimly and brightly. Lavender scent was all around, and the purple flowers laced a path leading to Jaypaw. Waltzing up to Hawkpaw, the black she cat was speechless. _All this, for me?_ Not knowing what to say, Hawkpaw echoed her own thoughts. "J-Jaypaw… A-all of this, for me?" Hawkpaw turned her head around, staring in amazement at the beauty of it.

Jaypaw gulped. "No, duh. It's for the squirrel! Hawkpaw, of course it's for you!" The white tom breathed, touching noses with her. "I've been waiting forever, but Hawkpaw, I love you, with all my heart, because everytime I see you, I fall in love all over again." Slowly and delicately, Jaypaw leaned in, and sealed it with a kiss with Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw widened her eyes in astonishment, but closing them slowly, she tackled the tom and let him take control.

"I love you, too."

 **A/N**

 **Okay, two things I have to say.**

 **I understand you're probably mad at me for not updating Stolen, but I'm still sad, and writing these one-shots to give my kitties love, is what I'm doing to try and make me happy, plus, writer's' block (if you have ideas, feel free to PM me)**

 **Yes, yes, I know cats kissing on the lips isn't natural, but it's still cute, yah?**


	2. JayXThorn: Jealousy

**JayXThorn**

 **A/N**

 **This was requested by Avolowolf11CC, so yeah. Enjoy this somewhat warped ship XD**

Thornsnag was quite busy. And by busy, I mean being rude.

"Wow, Leaftail! You're _such_ a classic. You don't just walk up to a she cat and go, _hello. Your fur looks healthy._ I mean, really! You're not a medicine cat! You're a terrible flirt!" Thornsnag growled, puffing his chest so he was larger than the tabby warrior. Leaftail bore his lips in a snarl, eyes darting back and forth from Snowwing.

With a spit on the ground, Thornsnag stalked away, towards the apprentice den where his two favorite apprentices lay. Hawkpaw and Jaypaw, however, Hawkpaw seemed to hardly notice him.

"Jaypaw~?" Thornsnag sang, Jaypaw's favorite piece of prey in his jaws; a blackbird. The puffy white apprentice tumbled out of the den, Hawkpaw at his tail. "Hiya, Thornsnag! Hawkpaw, look! Rainpaw's swimming in the snow!" Jaypaw's attention turned to the blue-grey apprentice, who was failing in the snow with Cardinalpaw giggling up a storm, while Pinepaw tried to haul his brother free.

Hawkpaw stumbled after her littermates, tackling Pinepaw. Jaypaw blinked up at Thornsnag.

"Here little guy! Caught this just for you!"

With an excited squeal, Jaypaw snatched the bird from Thornsnag. "You're so cool! I wish _you_ were my mentor, not Shadefur! I wanna be just like you!" Jaypaw meowed, gulping a bite of the scrawny prey.

Thornsnag's ears heated up in embarrassment. "W-well, uh, thanks!" Jaypaw grinned hugely, scampering around Thornsnag's feet. "Take me hunting, take me hunting!" Jaypaw sang, tossing the blackbird bones in the air and catching them in his jaws. Thornsnag purred. "You're so cute, you know that?" Jaypaw froze. "I-I uh, haha, thanks!"

"I'll be honored to hunt with you." Thornsnag trotted out of camp, swishing his tail high in the air for Jaypaw to chase. "I don't smell anything…" The fluffy tom sounded disappointed. Thornsnag wiggled his nose. "Hmmm. Nope, there's a squirrel! I can smell it." Jaypaw's eyes grew large.

"Really? Wow! You're _so_ cool!" Jaypaw cried, his tail tip flicking excitedly. Moments later, Jaypaw caught the squirrel. It was a skinny thing, but Jaypaw was overjoyed. "I got it! I got it!"

Suddenly, a freezing gust of wind kicked up, blowing against the two. With a little shriek of surprise, Jaypaw nosed his way to Thornsnag's warm belly fur. Quite stunned, but oddly happy, Thornsnag curled around Jaypaw, his chocolate fur blocking out the wind. Jaypaw breathed in Thornsnag's soft scent, which was strangely soothing.

"Ahem. Jaypaw, the wind died down…" Thornsnag sounded very embarrassed. Scrambling up, Jaypaw shook his head. "S-sorry!" Jaypaw didn't meet Thornsnag's eyes.

When the two entered camp, Hawkpaw was being checked by Redbreeze. Her head was still fuzzy, and she didn't trust anyone.

"I bet she loved me more." Jaypaw felt rage bubble up in him at Thornsnag's words. "No way! There is _no way_ she _ever_ loved you!" Jaypaw growled.

"Nuh-uh. She _loooooves_ me. And only me." Thornsnag chirped matter-o-factly. Feeling his anger explode, Jaypaw yowled and pounced on Thornsnag. Jaypaw slashed Thornsnag's cheek, drawing blood. Blue-green eyes wide with astonishment, the chocolate warrior stood over Jaypaw triumphantly.

With his claws unsheathed on the apprentice's shoulders, keeping Jaypaw in place, Thornsnag felt his heart racing. "J-Jaypaw?" The warrior came in close to Jaypaw's muzzle. Jaypaw smirked. "Yes, Thornsnag?" Thornsnag gulped. "I-I lo, I mean, I-" Thornsnag stopped as Jaypaw lay a single claw on his mouth. "Tsk, tsk. I already know. I don't think it's Hawkpaw we're crazy about." Jaypaw had a sly grin in his bright blue eyes.

Thornsnag caught on. "Oh, I see. How about we go find ourselves a cozy den and uh, heh. Ya know…" Thornsnag bumped noses with Jaypaw before letting him up.

"Yes, let's."

 **A/N**

 **Okay, sooo. I've never slashed before, but now I have. No, this is NOT a part of Stolen, both toms love Hawkpaw/pool very much, and this is merely a request I was given. Was it good Avolo?**


	3. HawkXPebble: Blood Moon

**A/N**

 **Here's the ship that DNACat requested! I hope it lives up to what you wanted!**

 **HawkXPebble**

Hawkpool licked her paw, wincing. She had torn a claw while fighting the fox, along with a jagged nick in her ear and fleshy gash along her shoulder to her hip.

"I can treat you now, Hawkpool," Morningfeather called out as Snowfall and Reedpaw scrambled to see who was being chosen for the Gathering that night.

Hawkpool slumped down in the nest as Morningfeather treated the gash first. "Breezepaw, the comfrey," Morningfeather ordered. The dark grey apprentice nodded.

"All chewed," Breezepaw reported, then moving to sub into Hawkpool wound. Hawkpool grunted as it stung.

"I tore a claw as well," Hawkpool huffed, lifting a forepaw for Breezepaw to spread the poultice. Hawkpool sighed as the pain began to fade away in her paw.

"Breezepaw should line your nest with dock to help with your wound. That way it won't be so hard to sleep, especially in this growing cold," Morningfeather meowed as she rummaged through her herbs, her back turned to Hawkpool.

Breezepaw now was using the juices of marigold to stop the bleeding of the gash, and wrapping it faintly in cobwebs for a bind. "All finished. Want anything for your ear?"

Hawkpool shook her head. "I could use some evidence of having been in fights. I don't want to look weak."

"You're not weak to me," Pebbletail purred as he entered the den and sat beside Hawkpool. "Oh, we were chosen for the Gathering together." He gave her a subtle wink. She giggled softly, taking notice of the thrush at their paws.

"For us?" Hawkpool nosed the bird, her mouth watering at its fresh smell. Pebbletail nodded for her to take a bite. Hawkpool mumbled a thanks, then gratefully tore into the meat, carefully avoiding the feathers.

"We should start heading to the Island now," Pebbletail pointed out, chewing the remnants of their shared prey. Hawkpool peered at the purplish sky and nodded her head in agreement, stretching as she stood.

"We're going to the Gathering!" Hazelpaw was shrieking in joy, bouncing up and down. "I can't wait to meet other apprentices and-" Hazelpaw stopped as her mother rested her thin tail along her back.

"Remember," Hawkpool said sternly, "these are cats from other clans. Don't stir up any trouble." Hawkpool eyed Whitepaw and Hazelpaw closely.

Whitepaw and Hazelpaw grinned not-so-innocent smiles and laughed sheepishly, speeding away towards the older apprentices and young warriors.

Birchpaw and Reedpaw nodded obediently, their eyes betraying their excitement.

"Uh, hey mom?" Birchpaw meowed, pawing Hawkpool's foreleg. She winced softly, but Birchpaw didn't notice. "There's a name that's been nagging in mine and Reedpaw's heads; Nightkit. Does that mean anything to you? Well, other than Petalwish's son, of course."

Hawkpool felt her heart twist. She froze, her eyes going wide. Then sighed softly and wistfully. "Nightkit. She'd be Nightpaw now. She was your other sister. She left with Jaytalon, while we came here."

"Our other sister. How could we forget her?!" Whitepaw exclaimed, padding up beside Birchpaw and Reedpaw with Hazelpaw at his side. They had annoyed the other cats.

"I'm not the only she cat!" Hazelpaw squealed in delight. "I remember her! Yes!"

"I do hope she's at the Gathering," Hawkpool admitted with yet another sigh, resting her chin on her paws. "Haven't seen her since she left with her father."

The four apprentices scampered off together with Snailpaw, Swiftpaw and Spottedpaw into a loud cluster of apprentices. Pebbletail approached her with a soft smile.

"Thinking about Nightpaw again?" He asked, helping her up. Hawkpool nodded, her eyes droopy in sadness.

"Maybe I should have convinced her to come with me anyways…" Hawkpool mumbled, biting her lip anxiously.

"She didn't have a swimming figure, you said so yourself. She wouldn't be happy here," Pebbletail pointed out with a gentle lick to her injured ear.

"What about my happiness?" Hawkpool whimpered, shaking her head and closing her eyes so tears couldn't escape.

"We can be happy together," Pebbletail meowed soothingly. "With our own kits one day."

Hawkpool brushed up against him, resting her head briefly on his shoulder, before they reached the boulders to the Marsh Island. "After you," Pebbletail chuckled. Hawkpool rolled her eyes, gingerly crossing, cautiously trying not to place too much weight on her left side where her injuries resided.

Pebbletail followed her, stumbling clumsily onto the shore as he lost his balance on the last stone. Hawkpool let out a _mrrroww_ of amusement as his long, fluffy tabby tail was soaked, dragging behind him. He shot her a look, but there was no bitterness, only playfulness.

"Hawkpool!" A voice called out. Hawkpool spun around, embracing the cat.

"Rainstorm!" She purred blissfully, looking her brother up and down. "It's been so long!"

"Too long, you lazy butt," the ThunderClan deputy teased. "Kits made you chubby."

Hawkpool stuck out her tongue to him. "You don't look to fancy yourself, scarface." Rainstorm didn't even flinch, only chuckling.

"If that's all you got, I'm afraid I win," Rainstorm huffed, then eyed Pebbletail. "This your new mate?"

Hawkpool looked stunned, then nodded proudly, purring loudly. "Mm-hmm; Rainstorm, this is Pebbletail. Pebbletail, this is my brother, Rainstorm."

Pebbletail managed a nervous grin. He'd heard about Rainstorm, the fearless ThunderClan deputy, but nothing about his startling looks. Rainstorm gave a half smirk back with a glinting in his good eye.

"We should take a seat," Rainstorm meowed, pushing his way through the mingling cats to his seat near Cloudstar. Hawkpool sat beside her brother on one side, and beside Pebbletail on the other.

"Is it me, or does the moon look larger than normal?" Pebbletail whispered. Hawkpool looked up, feeling slightly intimidated. It seemed to be much closer, and not its normal milky color. Instead it was almost a blood red.

"Don't worry," an elder rasped behind them. "It happens occasionally. It's called a blood moon. There are tales, that wishes wished upon the blood moon come true. But, they have a catch. A twist, if you will. It gives you little taste of the opposite of your wish." He cackled softly, as not to disturb the speaking leaders.

"Stonefoot!" A young WindClan cat hissed harshly. "Come on, the other clans already don't like us because of Flamestar."

Stonefoot- the strange elder- nodded briskly to the white and silver she cat.

Hawkpool looked at the blood moon. _Stonefoot's silly. I wish… that Pebbletail and I have healthy, good kits together._

Pebbletail turned to her. "What did you wish for?"

"For good, strong kits together," Hawkpool replied lovingly. "You?"

"For us to be together. To grow old and become elders together."

 **A/N**

 **I hope this was good, DNACat!**

 **Maybe Stonefoot isn't completely crazy, though, hmm. ;)**


	4. Family Sticks Together

**A/N**

 **This little one-shot was inspired by a little short comic idea that has yet to be posted on my Deviantart, Pixeleve. Go and check me out, watch me, favorite my art ;)**

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" Two voices yelling in sync quickly shook Hawkpaw from her slumber. She shot up, her eyes squinted. Who would wake her up this early on her day off?

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The two blurry shapes before cleared into Rainpaw and Pinepaw. "Are we being invaded?" Hawkpool asked sleepily. Her brothers laughed.

"No, just come out of the den and look!" Rainpaw exclaimed, darting out of the den with Pinepaw trailing after him.

"Ugh, slow down!" Hawkpaw protested, stumbling as she shied away from the bright light. She flinched as something cold met her paw pads. She looked out at the clearing of camp, her jaw dropping. A light snow covered the whole camp.

"B-but, it's New-leaf! Th-this isn't supposed to happen!" Hawkpaw stuttered, padding up to Rainpaw and Pinepaw, in awe of the Leaf-fall colored leaves scattered about camp.

"Well, it's gone and happened!" Pinepaw exclaimed cheerfully, balling snow in his paws and chucking it at Rainpaw's face. The blue grey let out a surprised grunt and toppled over into the soft snow.

"Let's go to the Frog Pond," Rainpaw suggested, wiping the snow from his face. Hawkpaw chuckled to herself as she saw a tiny nick where the point of his ear should be, in the shape of a 'V'. He had snagged it on a thistle bush, and insisted to let it scar. Said it made him look cooler.

"We could slide across the ice and jump in the leaf piles!" Hawkpaw squealed in excitement. "We're apprentices now! We can leave camp whenever we want!"

"Yeah!" The three siblings exclaimed in unison, high fiving each other at the same time.

Pinepaw cocked his head. "Wait. What about Cardinalpaw?"

They shrugged. "She's got duties today with Snowwing. She slept in too late yesterday," Rainpaw pointed out.

Hawkpaw bopped them both on their noses and sped off. "C'mon! We're wasting daylight!" Rainpaw and Pinepaw were behind her within a heartbeat. They paused to catch their breath at the Thunder Tree, then continued on until they reached the vast, lake like pond. It was completely frozen over.

"Whoaaaa," the trio gasped in unison, staring at the icy, blue-white pond.

"First dibs!" Rainpaw cried out, leaping forward and spreading his paws and skidding aimlessly in circles across the ice.

Pinepaw and Hawkpaw burst out laugh as he lost his balance and landed on his belly, his four limbs spread out as he continued slowly drifting across the ice.

"My turn!" Pinepaw stated, gently placing his pads on the ice and gracefully skating towards Rainpaw. He offered a paw to help him up.

Rainpaw scoffed, ignoring Pinepaw's offer. "I bet you snuck out of camp to get this good at skating on the ice." There was obvious impressment and teasing in Rainpaw's voice.

"Come on, Hawkpaw!" Rainpaw called out once he'd gotten back on his paws. Hawkpaw looked timidly at them.

She gingerly pressed her paws to the ice, gasping at how slippery it felt. "Hurry it up, scaredy mouse!" Pinepaw hissed teasingly. Hawkpaw puffed out her cheeks crossly.

She leapt sprucely onto the frozen pond, gliding with ease. Hawkpaw smirked as she elegantly skated a circle around Rainpaw and Pinepaw. She blew a raspberry as she stuck out her tongue at her brothers

She let out a cry as one of her paws crumpled under her and she slipped, smacking her jaw on the cold, hard ice and spiraling into Rainpaw, the two of them flying into the tree trunk of a sturdy maple tree.

A faint cracking sound camp from the tree branches above them, and a large lump of snow collapsed onto Rainpaw's head.

At first, Pinepaw erupted into loud cackles as the snow covered Rainpaw's face, but as they groaned in pain, he hurried over to them in anxiousness.

"Owwww," Hawkpaw groaned, rubbing her jaw. Her eyes were wet from almost crying.

"Blbbbubbbbuhhh!" Rainpaw exclaimed, shaking his head and flinging snow off his face.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Pinepaw asked, glancing between the two of them back and forth worriedly.

Before either of them could answer, a whitish sliver of string descended from the tree and landing on Hawkpaw's nose. At first she was unfazed, until she realized what it was. A long legged, fat, brown spider.

Hawkpaw let out a shrill scream of terror, scuddling back into a burr bush. She whimpered, squeaking in pain as she staggered of the thicket, her fur covered in thorns and burrs.

Pinepaw and Rainpaw exploded in a fit of laughter, the two rolling on the ground. Hawkpaw's lip quivered in embarrassment. She sniffled, and let out a series of heart wrenching whines and soft wails. Her inhales sounded like pained hiccups.

Rainpaw stopped laughing. He gave Pinepaw a harsh nudge. They padded up to Hawkpaw, Pinepaw on the left and Rainpaw on the right. "We're sorry, Hawkpaw," they muttered, hugging her tightly. She stopped crying.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hawkpaw whimpered. They hugged her tighter as she trembled.

"No, we are," Pinepaw admitted.

"We shouldn't forgotten your fear of spiders," Rainpaw meowed.

 **(Flashback; four moons ago)**

"You'll never catch me, Rainkit!" Hawkkit teased, zigzagging around camp and jumped onto a flat stone below the Tallrock.

Pinekit growled playfully, pouncing on her and tackling his sister to the ground. Hawkkit tossed him off her, standing up pridefully and puffing out her fluffy white chest.

Unbeknownst to Hawkkit, a skinny, long legged, dark brown spider had climbed its way up her leg. It swiftly bit her. Hawkkit squeaked in pain, and the spider scurried back into its home under the Tallrock.

"Hawkkit!" Rainkit cried out in terror as her legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed to the ground. Silverfoot emerged from the nursery, a frightful look in her eyes.

Silverfoot moved to grab Hawkkit scruff as she began convulsing, but Redbreeze stopped the queen.

"She could bite off her tongue or, if she retches, choke on her vomit," Redbreeze meowed, turning Hawkkit on her side. "This way, she won't bite her tongue or choke."

After several long seconds, Hawkkit's body went limp. Redbreeze made no hesitation to scoop her up and carry her into the medicine den.

"Hawkkit, are you okay?" Silverfoot asked worriedly as she followed Redbreeze into the den. Hawkkit's eyes opened halfway.

"I'm… cold," Hawkkit rasped, shivering. She squirmed in the moss nest, itching at the spot where the spider bit her. Redbreeze slapped her away with her tail.

"No itching it, Hawkkit. I need to get you medicine," Redbreeze ordered harshly. Hawkkit nodded absently, panting.

"She's really warm!" Silverfoot exclaimed as she placed a paw to Hawkkit's forehead.

"She will be. She's contracted a fever faster than I anticipated," Redbreeze growled. "Mintpaw! Fetch me some feverfew and comfrey!"

The lithe, grey she cat bowed her head obediently, her brown paws sifting through their storage of herbs until she returned with a fat, black root and green plant with small, soft leaves.

Redbreeze passed the feverfew to Silverfoot. "Have her eat this." The medicine cat ordered, placing a second herb by the kit. "Heather nectar will make it sweeter."

Mintpaw hurriedly chewed the comfrey into a poultice and dabbed it carefully onto the spider bite. "We need something in case it gets infected," Redbreeze turned to Mintpaw, testing her apprentice.

"We could use horsetail," Mintpaw suggested, dashing away to gather up the bristly stemmed plant from their storage. Redbreeze nodded her approval as Mintpaw made the poultice and coated it on the wound.

Hawkkit whined in protest as she swallowed down the feverfew. "I feel spinny…" Hawkkit coughed, her eyes glassy.

"Spinny?" Redbreeze and Silverfoot echoed in confusion. Mintpaw dashed over to Hawkkit, sliding a dock leaf under the she kit.

"I think she means nauseous," Mintpaw realized as Hawkkit leaned over and retched on the dock leaf Mintpaw had placed. "Thornsnag used to say spinny when he felt sick, too."

"Will she be okay?" Silverfoot squeaked in concern, licking Hawkkit's ears.

"She should be just fine," Redbreeze declared, gently patting Hawkkit's shoulders with her tail tip.

 **(Flashback end)**

"You almost died that day!" Pinepaw exclaimed, refusing to let go of his sister in the hug.

"We're family," Pinepaw sighed.

"So we stick together," Rainpaw whispered.

 **A/N**

 **I needed some siblings love. Also I hope everyone feels closer to the brothers. We didn't really get much speaking parts from them, or a look into their personality.**

 **Based on this, tell me what you think Pinewhisker's and Rainstorm's personalities are in a review!**


End file.
